<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Habits Die Hard by mselena3001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610881">Old Habits Die Hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mselena3001/pseuds/mselena3001'>mselena3001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, EventualSmut, F/M, Hell, Lemon, Multi, Romance, Smut, alchoholism, mature - Freeform, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mselena3001/pseuds/mselena3001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years of being alone in hell, you decide it's time to put yourself back in the dating scene. What will happen when your new, steamy lover turns out to be your deceased husband?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night air was cold, causing the tip of your nose to become numb. You sneezed, rubbing your nostrils with your coat sleeve. The city was well lit and bustling. Snow fell gently, adding to the few inches of fluff that rested on the concrete.</p><p>After trying to push through the cold, you submitted to your body's plea, your legs carrying you desperately to the nearest bar. Upon entering, the heat smacked your face, instantly melting away all of your previous ailments. The clacks of your heels against the wooden floor were barely audible due to the loud music and chatter that surrounded you.</p><p>Across the room was a well lit and colorful bar. You walked over and took an open seat while enjoying the lively ambiance. Before you could place your order, the bartender placed a shot of rum in front of you. Opening your mouth to protest, he shook his head and smiled.</p><p>"The gent over there asked me to give this to you." he said, crossing his arms in amusement.</p><p>You looked over to where he gestured. There, across the bar, sat a tall, dark-haired man. His eyes were cat like, and his stare was consuming your figure.</p><p>He was hungry.</p><p>You gave him a sly smile before turning back to the bartender and grabbing the small glass. Throwing your head back, you downed the shot easily and wiped a drip from the corner of your lips with your thumb. You glanced over at the mysterious man.</p><p>He sat, looking intently at you. His hands folded to hide his mouth while his elbows rested on the dark, wooden counter. Those feline eyes burned with curiosity and desire.</p><p>You chuckled lowly to yourself. Turning to face the bartender, you motioned him with your finger. Just when he arrived, you grabbed his collar and bent him down, whispering something into his ear, all the while maintaining eye contact with your predator.</p><p>The bartender laughed and nodded. A few moments later, he brought a glass of ice water to the mystery man. For once you could see his whole face. He picked up the glass and looked at it with confusion.</p><p>"Drink some water and sober up" you said, "It wouldn't be safe for you to go home alone and drunk."</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>"Who said I was going home alone?"</p><p>The bartender was long gone, having sensed the intense atmosphere between you two.<br/>
You both stood up from your seats and walked toward one another. His body radiated immense amounts of heat - just what you've been looking for. He looked down at you intently, almost like he was asking for permission.</p><p>The passion in your eyes gave him the consent he needed to put his strong hand on your back, pulling you close to him.</p><p>"Will you come home with me?" he asked, "I want you to make sure I get home safe, since you so blatantly offered." His smile grew into a devilish grin.</p><p>Standing on your tippy toes, you inched closer to his face.</p><p>"I suppose you are my responsibility now..." you said, returning the heat.</p><p>He released his embrace and moved his head, gesturing you to follow him. You quickly followed.</p><p>
  <b>*Smut warning...</b><br/>
<b>You have been warned.*</b>
</p><p>Upon arriving to his apartment, you noticed he had quite the collection of spirits. From beer to vodka, just about everything was there.</p><p>"Why go to a bar when you have one at home?" you inquired, removing your coat in the process.</p><p>He looked at the wall, and then to you.</p><p>"Well for one, I'd have never met you if I didn't get out once in awhile." His smile became soft and genuine.</p><p>You giggled at his clever response, a slight blush dusting over your nose.</p><p>This time it wasn't from the cold.</p><p>You followed him to his bedroom where he removed his own coat. Underneath was a white button up, his muscles slightly visible through the fabric.</p><p>You felt your body becoming excited with anticipation and your blush deepening, the wetness secreting through the thin cloth of your panties.</p><p>He then sat on the edge of his bed, preparing to take his sleek, black shoes off. You slowly crept up behind him and began massaging his thick and tense shoulders. He exhaled slightly from the pain of his muscles, but also the pleasure of your touch.</p><p>Once his shoes were off, he immediately turned around and pinned you on your back. His dominating aura pressing you further into the mattress. He placed his hand on your shirt, but waited before continuing. While he was definitely in need of you, he wanted to make sure you were completely okay with it. Gently, you stroked his large hand, giving him the okay to continue his exploration.</p><p>Inching closer, his hot breath ghosted over your lips as his hands worked their way under your shirt. After pulling down your bra, his grasp cupped both of your mounds, fitting perfectly. His face became closer to yours, and out of desire, you connected your lips with his. Both of his hands were massaging your chest, causing you to moan into his mouth.</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed due to his growing length becoming larger. The pants he wore stretched toward you, wanting to connect with any part it could.</p><p>The patience he usually had wore thin.</p><p>Within seconds, he tore your shirt off, firmly grasping your left nipple between his fingers, and placing his mouth on the right. A loud moan escaped you, causing him to become more beastly.</p><p>After switching off multiple times and leaving you completely soaked, he wasn't done teasing you yet. Working his way up to your neck, he left trails of kisses and bites until he reached your lips once more, crashing his own into them. The heat in your lower abdomen was unbearable, causing your hips to thrust towards his member.</p><p>He chuckled lowly and made another trail of kisses down all the way to your stomach where he stopped.</p><p>"You don't wanna keep going, do ya?" he asked. You were so flustered that you couldn't manage a reply. All you were able to accomplish was a firm grasp on his hair.</p><p>He smiled and began slipping off your pants. His eyes widened when he saw how wet you were, but the surprise was soon replaced  by sheer excitement. Before you knew it, your panties were now out of the equation. He spread open your legs quickly and began leaving hickies on your inner thighs. You twitched with anticipation.</p><p>Finally, his tongue licked all the way up your womanhood. A loud, promiscuous moan crawled out of the depths of your throat. He continued working, his saliva adding to your already wet cavern.</p><p>First he entered one finger, and then two, and then three. They pounded into you while he sucked on the little pink bud which sent you into oblivion. Your body uncontrollably shook; your insides craving to be filled.</p><p>Upon feeling satisfied with his work, he gave you one last good lick before disconnecting, causing a string of saliva to form and quickly break.</p><p>You pushed him away, his look of confusion was soon remedied by another heated kiss. He moved his hands along your naked back as you strategically worked his belt off. His pants fell to the ground.</p><p>Moving lower, you rubbed his hard on through the thin, black fabric of his boxers. He let out a deep growl and grabbed the back of your head, tangling his fingers through your hair. You smirked before pulling the band of his underwear down, releasing his throbbing member.</p><p>Your hand wrapped around it as your mouth took over the tip. You lapped up the droplets of pre-cum exiting his girth. His hips slightly moved back and forth, begging to go deeper. Complying, you took in as much of him as you could.</p><p>Suddenly, he grabbed your shoulders and pushed you onto your back once more, your chest bouncing in response. Spreading your legs open, he grinded his erection on your slick surface. Your tongue laid lazily outside of your mouth like a dog in heat, waiting for the mysterious man to give you all he had.</p><p>After a painfully long teasing, he finally entered you. Your walls hugged him tightly, not wanting him to leave. He slowly inserted his member in and out, feeling every inch of your wet cavern. After awhile, he couldn't hold himself back. His pace became faster and his strength exceeded whatever you had imagined until this point. With every thrust your moans grew louder.</p><p>He wrapped his dominant hand around your throat firmly but gently, making you stay in place while his other hand held your wrists above your head. He watched your chest bounce up and down as he slammed into your figure.</p><p>"I'm" he gasped, "I'm getting close."  His chest moved down to make his face closer to yours. His hand traveled from your neck to your cheek which he caressed ever so lightly. He kissed you passionately as you rubbed yourself, almost reaching your climax as well.</p><p>His two strong hands grabbed your hips, digging his fingers into your skin. All you could do was throw your head back and enjoy the pounding he was giving to you.</p><p>"I'm gonna c-cum" you said breathlessly, your fingernails digging into his back.</p><p>He nodded slightly, sweat falling down the side of his face.</p><p>With a few more hard thrusts, he led both of you to your climax. The loudest, longest moan dripped from your lips like sweet syrup. He  paused in place, catching his breath before falling next to you.</p><p>Both of you laid quiet for a moment, maybe longer.</p><p>"So..." he began, "I uh...never got your name."</p><p>You exhaled and giggled.</p><p>"It's (Y/n)" you took another breath, "what's yours?"</p><p>He turned his head to stare at the ceiling, and then smiled.</p><p>"Well that's a tough question"</p><p>You looked at him with a pouty face.</p><p>"Tell you what, (y/n), if you go on a date with me, I'll tell you at the end." He put his hand out, "Deal?"</p><p>You rolled your eyes and smiled.</p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that fateful night, the mysterious man stuck to his word. For months he had been courting you, until one day, he finally proposed. You wept in his arms, though they were tears of joy. He held you close to him, never wanting to let you go. His only joy and pride in life was having you by his side, and the day of your wedding, he vowed to never let you go. Not in life. Not in death.</p><p>A few months before your wedding, he got hired as a dealer at a well known casino. With his savings and your job, you were both able to afford the down payment for your new house after marriage.</p><p>Both of you lived happily in your new home. It seemed like a dream. You would often visit him at work, playing a few games with some of your spare earnings. You two took many walks home late at night, talking about the future. Laughing at jokes you can't remember. Recalling memories from your dating period. Everything was as it should be.</p><p>Unfortunately, this happiness was not here to stay.</p><p>A few years later, the casino's management became very corrupt. When your husband tried exposing a manager that had been stealing money, they instead framed the crime on him, inevitably getting him fired.</p><p>The night he came home, you were sitting in the bathroom. Your eyes were fixed on a long white tube with a small little window. It contained two pink stripes. Your hand covered your mouth as you heard the door slowly creak open. You didn't know if you felt excited or scared.</p><p>There was a knock on the bathroom door.</p><p>"(Y/n)..." he paused, "I need to tell you something."</p><p>What could it be?</p><p>You opened the door, hiding your hands behind your back.</p><p>"Yes my love? I have to tell you something too..."</p><p>Both of your eyes shifted around.</p><p>"You go first though" you said hurriedly.</p><p>He sighed and looked at the ground, fists clenched. "I....I lost my job...."</p><p>Your body froze. The white tube fell from your hands. His eyes moved from his feet to the object. He quickly looked up at you.</p><p>"(Y/n)...?" His eyes showed absolute anguish.</p><p>"...I'm pregnant."</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Everything changed from that day onward starting with his drinking habits. They became more and more obscene. You found yourself having to pick him up almost every night from your local bar.</p><p>His attempts to find a job became more slim as he would be either hungover or drunk at the interviews, throwing him into a fit of rage when they asked him to leave. He felt like a failure. It had been months since he lost his job. You were almost due to deliver, and he couldn't provide for you.</p><p>Finally, when the day did come, you were rushed to the hospital. He held your hand as you screamed in agony. At the very end, they asked him to leave the room. He sat outside, pacing with red, dazed eyes.</p><p>After what seemed like forever, they called him back in. You were laying still, they had to heavily sedate you. The news crushed his soul.</p><p>It was a miscarriage.</p><p>He raged at the doctor, having to be escorted out of the hospital. After a few weeks, you began working more, trying to afford your house and the bills while your husband drank his life away. He became more and more distant and depressed.</p><p>While he was sitting at home, bottle in his hand, he looked at the clock. It was midnight, and you weren't home. He knew you'd never cheat, and that you were out working late to provide for him.</p><p>This killed him inside.</p><p>What was he doing with his life? Why was he not helping you?</p><p>He drank and drank and drank until he could feel absolutely nothing. He wasn't a man, that's for sure.</p><p>The year was 1970, and when you came home that night, you found your husband - dead on the couch covered in his own vomit...his favorite alcohol bottle completely empty.</p><p>You stayed next to your husband for the next few days, silently weeping while holding him in your arms. The smell of vomit and alchohol filled the house, but you were numb to all of your surroundings. Why you? Everything was fine not too long ago....so why?</p><p>On the third night of your mourning, the front door to your house was barged into. You recognized some of these men from the casino. You weren't scared at all, nothing but sadness filled your heart. First your baby, then your husband. What more could you lose? The man held a gun in his hand, pointing it at your husband. When he realized what he had walked into, his aim redirected to your forehead.</p><p>"I think this would hurt him more" said the shadowy figure.</p><p>That was the last thing you heard before your body collapsed onto your deceased husband's.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>"Ya but that was about fifty years ago" you said, twirling a shot glass betwixt your thumb and pointer finger. The glass against the hard wood made a soft rolling sound.</p><p>The bartender laughed.</p><p>"Look lady just give me the money, I didn't ask for your life story." A smirk crept onto his face.</p><p>You scowled and spat on the money as you handed it to him, exiting the dark, brooding bar. You could feel trash hitting your feet as you walked through the crowd of demons.</p><p>To this day you didn't know why you even ended up in hell. You weren't a horrible person. You tried to be kind to everyone and your death wasn't even your fault...so what the actual fuck were you doing in hell?</p><p>You continued walking down the street, but the voice of a certain demon duo caught your ear. Your body turned to the window of a shop with television sets on display. 666 News was on.</p><p>After a few minutes, you were absolutely confused about what the fuck was going on. Charlie, the princess of hell came on screen and began singing about some project she was starting. A hotel for redemption? What a load of shit.</p><p>Just then, you heard Katie's voice come back on after her fit of laughter. "What in the nine circles makes you think a single denizen of hell would give two shits about becoming a better person?" she cackled.</p><p>The static on the screen heightened for a few moments before turning back to normal. You paid no attention to the rest of the broadcast and began walking again. Where were you going anyway? Throughout your time here in hell, you've stayed with a few different demons...all of which ended very poorly. For the last few weeks you've been homeless. The last demon you stayed with died during the cleanse, and the apartment was in complete shambles.</p><p>This walk to nowhere lasted a good hour or so. You stared at your feet until a cough began to build in your throat. Even though you were dead, you still sneezed and coughed. You always wondered why, maybe it was habit? Some things are left to be unanswered.</p><p>The chill you felt while walking reminded you of that night.</p><p>The air was cold, causing the tip of your nose to become numb. You sneezed, rubbing your nostrils with your torn and tattered coat sleeve. The sky glowed red and the city was bustling with demons of all shapes and sizes. Ash fell gently, adding to the few inches of debris and trash that rested on the concrete.</p><p>Your legs shook instinctively despite not feeling much to begin with. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from about quarter mile away. You walked over to see what it was, there was nothing better to do anyway.</p><p>Upon arrival, you stopped in your tracks. Alastor, the radio demon was the first demon to catch your eye. You knew what kind of person he was, and it was not a good idea to get involved with him.</p><p>You turned around and began speedily walking away. After a few steps, your body halted.</p><p>Why couldn't you move?</p><p>Fear began to crawl down your throat as you knew what was coming next.</p><p>A shadow appeared in front of you, it wasn't long before it turned into none other than the infamous Alastor.</p><p>His smile glowed as his large eyes peered down at you.</p><p>"Hello Darling!" he said, almost yelling.</p><p>You grimaced at the volume.</p><p>He stared at your clothing and then at you.</p><p>"Seems to me you've got nowhere to stay dear! If you'd like, I know a wonderful place that would gladly accept your occupancy!" his enthusiasm seemed genuine, but you knew he was a trickster.</p><p>"What's the catch?" you asked, still trying to move your body.</p><p>"Catch? No catch my dear! Just doing a favor for an acquaintance of mine." the words slithered out of his lips like snakes.</p><p>You felt uneasy, for sure, but he was right. The streets couldn't be your home forever. You needed protection, especially during the cleanse for next year.</p><p>Sighing, you nodded. "Okay, I'll come with you Alastor." Your eyes averted his.</p><p>"Splendid! Marvelous choice my dear!"</p><p>With the snap of his fingers, both you appeared in front of two large, wooden doors.</p><p>"Come darling, let me introduce you to everyone!" With the wave of his hand, the doors opened.</p><p>Inside there were five demons, one of them you immediately knew as Charlie Magne.</p><p>"<em>Ah...."</em> you thought, <em>"so he brought me to the 'Happy Hotel'"</em></p><p>The next demon you recognized was Angel Dust the pornstar. He was a lot taller in person than you imagined.</p><p>The other three demons you did not recognize...but one of them had a familiar aura...</p><p>Alastor's hand rested on your shoulder causing your body to still feel frozen despite you being able to move again. His grasp was soon removed when the spider demon pushed him out of the way.</p><p>"Well whaddo we have here? You know I don't usually say this but you got looks! Where'd a broad like you come from? Are ya a new coworker I don't know about?" He cackled as he played with your hair.</p><p>Your brain didn't know whether to process it as a compliment or a violation.</p><p>You decided to take it as a compliment.</p><p>"No I'm not, I've actually been here  for about 50 years now," you laughed, "thankyou though I'm very flattered."</p><p>He shrugged, "sure thing toots". A popsicle melted in his mouth as he walked away.</p><p>Next up was Charlie herself. She ran up to you with sparkling eyes. <br/>"HI I'M CHARLIE WELCOME TO THE HAPPY HOTEL"</p><p>While you did think this whole redemption idea was bogus, the sparkle in her eye made your heart soften for just an instant. This wasn't a scam like everyone assumed...poor thing really believes in it.</p><p>You gave a soft smile and waved back. "I'm (Y/n)" you said, "thankyou for having me."</p><p>Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a dark-furred demon cough and choke on whatever he was drinking.</p><p>It didn't take long for Charlie to introduce everyone else- Niffty, Vaggie, and the cat demon named Husk.</p><p>You didn't know why, but something about him intrigued you. His realist behavior was refreshing. He saw everything as it was....although he was drunk the whole time. Lucky.</p><p>At the end of Charlie's introduction, everyone went their separate ways. You visited your new room and changed into some clothes Niffty left for you. It had been so long since you were clothes without holes or stains on them.</p><p>It was almost 2 in the morning by the time you made your way back into the lobby. Everyone was gone...well...almost everyone.</p><p>Sitting alone at the bar was Husk.</p><p>Feeling confident, you walked over and sat on the stool next to him. He quickly glanced at you before continuing to drink. His "tough guy" demeanor did kind of piss you off, though it didn't seem intentional.</p><p>"Hey grumpy" you said, a smirk growing on your face, "give me a shot of the strongest stuff you have, will ya?"</p><p>He paused, definitely not expecting that to come from you. Rolling his eyes, he stood up silently and poured you a shot. A clear liquid from a dark green bottle oozed out. Despite his actions, he was very curious about you.</p><p>After he placed the drink down, you immediately downed it with no hesitation. His eyes looked suprised, causing a triumphant grin to grow on your lips.</p><p>Finally, he chuckled lowly. "You got a good palate there" he acknowledged.</p><p>“I bet it's stronger than yours” you retored.</p><p>“Wanna bet on it?" The smirk on his face grew.</p><p>“It depends" you started, "what do I get in return?" You've done you fair share of gambling and knew there had to be some sort of profit.</p><p>“Whatever you seem fit" his confidence outshone yours, "cause I don't think you can beat me."</p><p>You licked your lips devilishly. Life hasn't been this interesting in <em>years</em>.</p><p>“Deal?” you questioned, a playful tone escaping you.</p><p>For a moment, the phrase took him back, but he quickly returned.</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh it's so hard to find time to update but don't worry! I'm still going to :) It just takes me a little while. Hope you all enjoyed &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You gagged as your fist moved to wipe off the little bit of vomit escaping the corner of your mouth. Your stomach churned causing you to feel queasy, but you shoved it down, refusing to show weakness. The exact number of drinks were unknown, but it was a fact that Husk was at least 10 shots a head of you. Eventually, however, you caught up, but once you tied, you slammed your glass down.</p><p>The question fell drunkenly from your lips, "How the fuck are you so tolerant?"</p><p>"I use to drink a lot when I was alive, and then drank more when I got down here" he responded, pouring himself another shot.</p><p>Memories of your late husband flashed through your mind. Shaking them off, you stood up and slid your glass toward him.</p><p>"You win" you said, beginning to walk off.</p><p>He glanced at you for only a moment, feeling a newfound and unknown warmth suddenly remove itself.</p><p>Before you reached the corridor, you slightly turned your head, but not enough to make eye contact.</p><p>"Take the night to think of your reward". A slight smile appeared on your face before your figure disappeared into the darkness.</p><p>He scoffed into the empty glass pressed gently on his bottom lip, filling it with a thin, hot fog.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The next morning, you were violently awoken by a throbbing headache. You ran to the bathroom and made it to the toilet in time for bile to shoot out into the bowl. The flavor and smell was sickening, making you vomit even more.</p><p>After wiping your lips and flushing, you looked into the mirror. The skin on your face was pale and crusty, your hair oily. Overall, you were a mess.</p><p>Clear, hot water flooded into the tub as you finished turning the knob to the bath. Steam rose and covered the mirror, blocking your ability to self-loath.</p><p>Once full, you stepped into the bath and sat down, allowing yourself to slowly melt and fully soak. Your eyes were hazy, and the only thing you could think about was last night.</p><p>Husk was an asshole, without a doubt....but, not a bad asshole. Something was familiar, comforting almost. You smiled involuntarily. A tiny part inside of you felt excited to get to know him more. To spend more time with him. If you died married, would this be considered cheating? This small conflict filled your head. It was no doubt that you still loved your deceased husband, but its been literal decades. Its okay if you moved on...right?</p><p>It was just then that you remembered the words at your wedding.</p><p>
  <em>"Until death do you </em>
  <em>
    <b>part</b>
  </em>
  <em>".</em>
</p><p>It occured to you...that you are no longer technically married. Honestly, a part of you was sad, but the other part felt relieved that you could now move on.</p><p>Since you've been in hell, you haven't been interested in love. You still dwelled on your past life.</p><p>But Husk...</p><p>Husk made everything different now.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Making your way downstairs you smelled something heavenly coming from the kitchen. It couldn't be farther from the truth.<br/>Alastor stood tall, smiling, and cooking something in a large pot with a wooden spoon. It smelled delicious, but the sight of Alastor made you uneasy.</p><p>But, food is food, and food is necessary for your hangover to go away.</p><p>You sat at the table, listening to Alastor's faint humming that happened to be less annoying and bold as his voice.</p><p>"Up late, darling?"</p><p>You groaned at his unholy volume. <br/>"Yes..." you mumbled, putting your head into your arms.</p><p>He was about to start chit chatting, when the door flung open. Charlie and Niffty entered first, talking about the room decor and were followed by Vaggie and Angeldust who were arguing...at a loud volume.</p><p>Irritation slowly built into anger. You just wanted to get food and eat in peace. Amidst the chaos, you realized there was someone missing.</p><p>Husk.</p><p>Everyone sat, continuing their conversations, soon being joined in by Alastor. He served the food, but no one looked at you. It was as if you were invisible.</p><p>You ate, staring at the table the whole time, not minding that no one talked to you. The pounding in your head softly subsided as you ate, but didn't go away completely.</p><p>They left as soon as they came thankfully, and graciously followed by Alastor. Niffty stayed behind, but knew of your turmoil. She silently washed the dishes and gave you a small, comforting rub on your back before departing.</p><p>Finally, some peace and quiet.</p><p>Standing up, you made your way to the fridge in hopes of finding water.</p><p>The sound of the door was heard once more, but you paid it no mind assuming it was Niffty.</p><p>Suddenly, you felt hot breath ghost the side of your neck. You jumped and swung around, only to see Husk there.</p><p>He looked at you unamused before  snorting.</p><p>"Someone's jumpy".</p><p>You rubbed your neck and looked away, "Not really, need something?"</p><p>"Yes actually," he moved toward you, "I've decided on my reward".</p><p>Your heart pounded. This was all going so fast. Even though you had decided it was okay to move on, you didn't know if you were ready this soon.</p><p>Something about his aura made your body tremble, in a good way, however. His dominance made you feel so fragile.</p><p>He hovered over you, and began to reach toward your side, causing you to shut your eyes.</p><p>"Hey" he said deeply.</p><p>You looked up at him.</p><p>"You're in my way."</p><p>There were many sudden emotions such as horniness and disappointment, but most of all, confusion.</p><p>"W-what?" You stuttered.</p><p>"You're in my way, (y/n). Im trying to get food."</p><p>Your head turned to see you were in front of the pot of food. Embarrassed, you slid out of the way and apologized.</p><p>The cat demon grunted in response and began serving himself food before sitting down and eating.</p><p>He ate slowly and silently.</p><p>You shifted uneasily before getting ahold of yourself and sat down.</p><p>"So...what did you decide as your reward? And why didn't you eat with everyone earlier?"</p><p>He swallowed and looked in your direction, but not directly at you. <br/>"I don't like people to begin with, so why would I want to eat around around a bunch of loud, obnoxious ones?"</p><p>
  <em>That's fair.</em>
</p><p>"And your reward?"</p><p>"Come gamble with me."</p><p>You sat silently...<em>what</em>? <em>Gamble with him? That's it?</em></p><p>You were unbelievably confused but didn't find it meaningful to question it further.</p><p>"Is that alright with you?" he asked.</p><p>You nodded, moving your gaze toward him. Your heart fluttered and grew excited. While this wasn't by any means a date, the thought of spending time with your newfound hell-friend/crush excited you.</p><p>"Ya, that's fine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WHEW its been FOREVER.</p><p>I'm sorry it took me this long but omg have I been drained. 😩</p><p>Anyway I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know if I made any spelling errors because I type this all on my phone and don't really re-read it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! My first Husk x Reader, hope you all enjoy.<br/>Let me know if you find any spelling or grammar errors.<br/>Thankyou! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>